Ed Hates Waiting
by Keaira Rogue
Summary: The Elrics have a meeting but are forced to wait. Ed doesn't find the idea pleasent and Al distracts him. Read and review please.


**I really should be working on FMA Chat, but I'm kinda stuck. This little tid bit is all about dear lil' Edo-kun. You know you love him! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, sad day huh?**

**~*~**

Ed sat outside Mustang's office with a look of complete and total boredom on his face. He didn't like waiting, for clearly it made him bored.

"How much longer do we have to wait before that bastard lets us in?" he asked Al who was sitting beside him expressionless (duh).

"As long as it takes brother," AL replied with a sigh.

"Well I'm bored!" Ed announced.

Al would have rolled his eyes if he could, but seeing his current condition wouldn't allow that he settled for sighing again, "I know brother."

They sat there for perhaps thirty seconds before Ed began to fidget and Al came up with an idea, "How about we play a game to pass the time?"

"What kind of game?" Ed asked speculatively.

"Word, that way we don't have to move," Al replied quickly before Ed could get any strange (and bad) ideas.

"Okay, what game?" Ed agreed, ready to do anything to relieve the boredom.

"Word association. You say a word and the next person says the first word that comes to mind when they hear that word," Al explained, pleased that Ed had stopped complaining.

"Alright, I'll start," Ed grinned, "Pickle."

"Juice."

"Book."

"Library."

"Fire."

And so it went on for about ten minutes before Havoc came by and asked what they were doing.

"Playing word association," Ed explained in response to his question.

"Sounds interesting," Havoc sat down beside them, "Mind if I join?"

"Not at all," Al replied then, "Brother it was your turn."

"Fish," Ed responded.

"Island," AL said quickly.

"Bugs," Havoc jumped in happily.

"Hughes," Ed grinned.

"Pictures," Al added.

It wasn't long before the laughter of our three friends brought the rest of the office, minus Riza (who was stuck in Mustang's office) into the game. When Mustang's door finally opened forty-five minutes after the game began the laughter was loud and the words ridiculous. Hughes (who had been the one meeting with Mustang and thus keeping Ed waiting a.k.a. bored), Mustang, and Riza could only watch in confusion.

"Bananas!"

"Tiger!"

"Roads!"

"Coffee!"

"Brandy!"

"Ice cream!"

"Flaming Food!"

"Fullmetal," Roy tried to interrupt but his comment was taken as part of the game."

"Explosions!"

"Messes!"

"Shorty!" Roy tried again, this time playing on Ed's temper. This, however, had no effect and the game continued.

Ed hated waiting, Roy hated it more. He snapped his fingers, creating a wall of flame that surrounded the group, effectively ending the game. Everyone hurried away to get back to work. Ed and Al stood, awaiting admittance into the Flame Alchemist's office.

"What were you doing?" Roy asked with an annoyed expression planted firmly on his face.

"Playing a game," Ed answered flatly.

"And why did you feel the need to involve my entire staff?"  
"They involved themselves. Maybe if you hadn't kept us waiting so long they might not have been involved at all," Ed replied.

Roy merely raised an eyebrow and glanced back at his desk, "It looks to me as if I have gotten behind in my paperwork. I guess our meeting will have to _wait_ until tomorrow."

Ed let out a small noise that sounded like a growl and stalked down the hall.

"Brother gets bored easily, sorry for the trouble," Al apologized before hurrying after Ed.

"With him around my staff will never get anything done!" Roy fumed.

"Then I will make a suggestion," Hughes said brightly.

"What?" Roy snapped.

"In the future don't keep Ed waiting," and with that Hughes quickly headed down the hall.

"Ugg!" Roy smacked a hand to his forehead.

"Sir," Hawkeye cut into his self pity moment.

"Yes?"

"Since you no longer have a meeting with the Elrics and as you pointed out, you are behind. Now would be an excellent time to do your paperwork," Hawkeye's hand rested lightly on her gun.

"Ugg!" Roy repeated his previous gesture and headed for his desk.

**~*~**

**There it is. Hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think, it would make me oh so happy.**

**~Keaira Rogue**


End file.
